In recent years, in various devices such as air conditioning appliances, freezing-refrigeration appliances, illumination appliances, cleaning appliances, and display appliances; surrounding environment that fluctuates is sensed by various sensors installed on the devices, and the devices are controlled based on data and information obtained by the sensing. By performing such a control, improvements are made for providing a user with a further comfortable living environment.
For example, one example that is well known in an air conditioning appliance is a control of adjusting room temperature by measuring, using a temperature sensor installed in the air conditioning appliance, the temperature of wind that has been sucked into the air conditioning appliance, and changing the intensity or the like of wind blown out from the air conditioning appliance based on the measured wind temperature. In addition, for example, as disclosed in Patent Literature 1, it is conceivable to perform further fine room air-conditioning control by detecting body movement of a person during sleep based on information obtained by a two-dimensional infrared sensor installed in the air conditioning appliance, and determining the state of the sleep.